Something New
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: Kyle has to let go of the past sometime or another and move on to the present and future. Will Sunny be in his future.....? Story is hopefully better than summary! Kyle/Sunny R&R plz! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

A/N: I just got this weird idea and couldn't shake it out of my head so I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I hope you don't think I own these characters because I own nothing when it comes to the host.

Prologue

She's not coming back. I finally realized it even though it's been right in front of my face since I got her back. Jodi was gone forever. I was never getting her back. I would never be able to hold her in my arms again. I would never be able to hear her laugh when I tickled her again. I would never kiss her pink lips again She was gone. Snatched away from me when I least expected it.

I knew I couldn't hold on to the past much longer. It caused me too much pain; much more than I could bear. I may have been strong on the outside but not all the way through. She had always been able to trigger that weak spot, my soft spot. But now I would never see her again.

So I had Sunny put back in. If anyone had to be put into Jodi, I was glad it was Sunny. I almost felt bad about trying to send her away; she was so innocent and fragile. Poor Sunny, I must have really hurt her. But at least she was here now. If I had lost both of them I'm sure I wouldn't have made it. I know that I barely know her and that we haven't known each other for that long but……I think there was a bond between us somehow. It was something that held us to each other in a small but secure way so that neither of us could pull away.

I knew Sunny loved me before but I wondered if she still would when she woke up. I knew that she shouldn't. Sunny shouldn't love me. She deserved better, someone who could love her fully and cherish her completely. But I couldn't exactly bring myself to believe that statement. Maybe it was true, but I just didn't want to believe it. I needed her, more than she thought.

I knew that a part of me would always love Jodi and mourn for her…But I think I might actually be able to move on in the future.

Jodi was my past…..and the past is over. It's time for something new.

A/N: I hoped you liked it I am a big fan of Sunny/Kyle and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so I hoped you enjoyed it!! R&R please! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: One word. ENJOY!!! Oh and another one. THANKS!!! (To all who reviewed this story!)**

**Disclaimer: I think we both know that I don't own these characters.**

**_Sunny POV_**

"Sunny, honey, can you wake up for me?" I heard a voice ask and I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of it. I wanted to hear it again; see who it belonged to.

I started to hear more voices in the background murmuring quietly. Wait, what? I thought I was a flower, what was going on? Flowers didn't have emotions like this…..oh. They must have kept me. I knew that I should have been elated at this thought but for some reason I just couldn't. I felt almost guilty for some odd reason.

I decided that I needed to move and wake up because that is what the voice said right? I tried to locate my hands and realized that one of them was being held by a larger one. I liked the feeling of it. I felt my fingers twitch and then I moved my arm experimentally. The hand holding mine tightened its grip and I felt my eyes flutter open eager to look at the face that that hand belonged to.

But once my eyes were open I immediately shut them again. The light that was shone in my face was blinding and I couldn't handle it.

"Doc, are you trying to blind her?" I heard that voice again but this time it sounded angry. I saw the red behind my eyelids fade in response until it was only a dull glow and I decided it was safe to open them again.

I looked around the room, well cave, frantically until I turned and spotted his face only inches from mine. I smiled as I looked onto those enchanting blue eyes that I knew all too well. I felt all of the memories come rushing back.

I was Sunny and I had been kidnapped by the love of my life. I was taken to these caves where a large group of rebel humans lived along with one friendly soul. I then started to remember names of the people I knew; Kyle, Wanda, Ian, Jamie, Jared, and Jeb. Kyle was the one I loved and Ian was his little brother. I smiled but it vanished when I remembered they only cared about this body. Kyle loved Jodi, not me.

"Welcome back, Sunny." I heard Kyle say but I was still lost in his eyes. For some reason, his statement brought tears to my eyes and I looked away from him. I really didn't want him to see me crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, concern coloring his voice. He wasn't concerned for me but for Jodi.

I noticed that after I had started crying most of the people left the room except for me, Kyle, Ian, and Doc. Ian was sitting in the corner cradling what looked like a cryotank in his arms. That must be Wanda, I thought and I hoped that she would be able to stay too. It would be nice to have at least one friend who could understand you completely.

"Nothing." I said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Sunny, why won't you look at me?" He asked and the tone of his voice forced me to look up at his tortured face. I only cried harder.

I felt him hesitantly pull me closer to him but still not as close as I would have liked. He let me cry and we sat that way for a while longer, not wanting to move.

"I'm sorry." I said. I had no idea why I said it but I just did.

"For what?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"For…..everything." I said and in that moment I realized that I had to be happy. I had to stay strong for him. I should have been happy that I got to stay which reminded me of a question I had to ask. "Why?"

"Why what? Sunny, you're confusing me." He said and I saw his forehead crease in frustration.

"Why did you do it? Why did you put me back? I thought you had what you wanted." _I thought you hadn't wanted to hurt me any more than you already did_, I thought to myself but I held my tongue. I deserved every bit of pain I got, I was a parasite.

I saw his face fall and he looked down. "Jodi didn't wake up and her body would die if we didn't put you back in." He said quietly and I felt my heart crack in half. I knew he didn't mean it to hurt me but it did anyway. I felt the tears start up again. Gosh, why did this body have to be so sensitive?

They put me back to save Jodi. I should have known that he couldn't love me. I was just an intruder and pretty much the only one because Wanda seemed to fit in just fine. I almost wished they had just let me leave so I wouldn't have to see Kyle in pain. I knew my being here and Jodi's absence was bothering him and I would do anything to fix it if I could. I would do anything for him but I knew it wasn't the other way around.

"Oh," I managed to choke out. "I-I-I see….."

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice. "What? No Sunny that's not what I meant-"I didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence because I jumped off of the cot quickly and ran through the door. I had to get away from here. I turned left quickly and just ran down whichever tunnels were empty. I could hear him following me and I knew that if I didn't hurry up then he would catch up to me. I took a sharp turn and dodged into the first room I saw. I heard him run past it and I breathed a sigh of relief through my sobs. I realized that if I didn't stop crying then he would hear me so I held my breath until I could no longer hear his footsteps.

I finally exhaled deeply and took a look around the room. I soon noticed that I was in Wanda and Ian's room so thankfully it was empty. I needed time to think but I couldn't because those traitor tears wouldn't stop. I felt myself back up until I hit a wall and I slid down into a small ball as I sobbed. I cried for Kyle. I cried for Jodi. I cried for myself. I cried for Wanda. I just cried.

Finally the tears stopped and I was in pitch blackness. I suddenly wished that Kyle was here with me but I didn't think I could face him just yet.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there like that but my my small limbs were aching from being curled up so long. I did know that after a while I heard someone coming down the hall and I cringed. I know that I wanted to see Kyle but I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing his face contorted in pain.

As the footsteps grew louder, I moved to cover my face but instead just rammed my back into a jagged rock on the wall. This caused me to cry out in pain and I immediately covered my mouth as I heard the footsteps stop completely. After a moment I heard them enter the room with a lantern as the person looked around the room until their eyes rested on me. It turned out to be Melanie and when she noticed me she gasped.

We had never officially met face to face and it was kind of weird to see her expressions on that face and not Wanda's. I realized that she was a human and probably wanted to kill me and I immediately wished I hadn't run off alone.

I looked up at her face slowly but found no hostility there, only shock.

"Sunny, what are you doing in here?" She asked me as she came a bit closer but not too close. It was also weird to hear her words come out of that mouth and not Wanda's.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. "I just, uh, needed some time to think." I replied.

"Oh," She said and she was about to turn to leave when she noticed my tear stained face. "Wait, are you okay? What's wrong?" She came closer and kneeled in front of me.

When I didn't answer she just sat the lantern down and scooted over next to me.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me but I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Please don't feel scared I think you're a welcome addition to the caves." She said quietly. She must have taken my silence for fear but I was still glad that she thought of me that way.

"Thank you." I whispered. "And……. I kind of ran from Kyle…." I trailed off not knowing how to put this.

She just nodded for me to continue.

"I kind of found out that he only put me back in here to save Jodi."

"Oh," She said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Sunny."

I didn't answer, just sat and stared at the floor.

"Hey Sunny, you heard of how I shared a body with Wanda right?" She asked suddenly and I nodded my head slowly. "Well, while she was in there she fell in love with Jared because of my memories. But she also fell in love with Ian but this time on her own. Although, she did think that Ian only loved her in my body. Deep down she probably knew he didn't but she wouldn't admit it. She also suffered because she knew she was hurting Jared, Ian and even me. She thought that no one loved her for her because she was a soul. She thought it was wrong to be here where she didn't belong. And even though she has tried erasing herself completely, when she wakes up she will realize that she was loved and cared about. And the same goes for you. Even though most of us don't know you very well, those who do would miss you. Think about Kyle and Wanda. Wanda thinks of you as someone who can understand her. She would really miss you if you left. Kyle would also no matter what you tell yourself."

My eye's had watered and now the tears were falling freely. I wouldn't be surprised if I got dehydrated from the loss of all the tears I had shed in a matter of hours.

"Melanie…..thank you." I said and I meant it. What she had said had really touched me and I think we would eventually be friend's maybe.

"No problem Sunny but I have to go find Jared if you don't mind." She said as she smiled at me and stood to leave.

"Oh, go ahead I might as well go apologize to Kyle too." I said and stood up to follow her out the door.

Before she turned to go down the tunnel, she turned back to me quickly and whispered something. "You're just as much a part of this community as the rest of us." Then she was gone.

I smiled and made my way down the opposite tunnel. I can't believe I thought Melanie was going to kill me. I then let out a giggle at the thought. I was suddenly so hyper and I couldn't stop giggling until I ran into something solid. I ended up falling backwards but I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist to catch me. I looked up and saw Kyle staring at me blankly.

"Thanks." I muttered and looked away from his intense gaze. "Listen, um, I'm so sorry Kyle-"I was cut off by his voice.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "I should be the one apologizing Sunny. I really didn't mean for what I said to hurt you. I can understand it if you don't ever want to see me again or talk to me."

I gaped at him. He really thought I was mad at him and didn't want to see him. That was ridiculous. I couldn't go one day without him, why would he even think that? It should be me who he didn't want to see.

"Wha-no- I-"I stuttered but I couldn't find anything to say coherently. "What are you talking about? I couldn't go one day without you Kyle. It should be the other way around. You should hate me." I said.

"I don't see a reason to hate you." He said stubbornly.

"But-"

"End of discussion. We are not talking about this anymore, I'm just glad that you don't hate me Sunny. I can't expect you to forgive me though so I guess I can live with what I have. Anyway, let's go eat something, you haven't eaten in days." He said and I was going to tell him that he didn't even have to ask for my forgiveness but I kept quiet. He didn't want to hear it so I might as well just not say it.

I decided that I was extremely hungry so I just slid my hand into his hesitantly, judging his reaction. He froze momentarily but then smiled at me and wove his fingers with mine. I started to think that the spaces between my fingers were made just for his to fit there.

As we walked toward the kitchen, I started to think that maybe I did belong here.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, second chapter now finished. Hope you liked it because I had fun writing it. Review and I'll love you forever!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but its summer break now and I can finally get some fan fiction in here without school interrupting me!! Okay so I just wanted to tell you that I will be updating a bit slow on this story because I will mainly be focusing on my other 3 (Forever Yours, Miracle, and A New Love). I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNIT!!!!! Gosh…how many times do I have to say it-I do not own Twilight. Period.**

**Sunny POV**

"What? You…want….me to come on the….raid? With you?" I asked slowly and Kyle nodded. "Why?" I asked him. I honestly had no idea what I could do to help them on a raid.

"Well, since Wanda is temporarily unconscious, Jared wanted to know if you _wanted _to come on the raid with us. We could really use your help and we're going to get Wanda a new body. You don't have to if you don't want to," He added quickly. "I mean it's dangerous and you could get hurt so I understand if you don't want to."

"No, no it's fine. I-I'll go with you guys. I need to help somehow around here," I said. It was true, I felt like I needed to do extra because I didn't belong here yet they were letting me stay. I had to prove myself somehow.

I heard him sigh. "Sunny, how many times do I need to tell you. You. Do. Not. Have. To. Prove. Yourself Worthy or anything. Period." He said as he looked into my dark eyes and I just nodded mutely. I didn't trust my voice when he looked at me because I was lost in his blue eyes.

It had been days since I had been reinserted into this body. I decided that even though Kyle hadn't specifically asked me to, I would look for Jodi. It was the very least I could do. I mean he was being so kind and accepting about me but I think he was hurting inside. I hated that fact and the fact that it was my fault he was hurting. But I had to stay happy for him. He obviously cared a little bit about me because he had seemed genuinely hurt when I had run off that day. I was still feeling guilty for that.

"Okay, well let's go tell Jared because he wants to leave as soon as possible." Kyle stated as he stood up from our mattress/ bed and pulled me along with him because of our linked hands.

"Okay Sunny be careful in there." Kyle said to me as I was about to jump out of the van. We were at a store in a nearby town so that we could grab some quick supplies as we searched for Wanda's new body.

"I'll be fine," I stated quietly as I looked down so he wouldn't see how I really felt. To be honest I was terrified. But I couldn't let him know that, I had to be strong for him.

"Please. Just…don't leave me." Kyle whispered as he laid a hand on my shoulder and I was forced to look at him.

"I won't. Never." I said and right then I wanted so badly to just lock my lips to his but that would be wrong. He would for sure hate me then.

With that I reluctantly tore my eyes from his and jumped from the van and out into the parking lot. I made my way through the front doors of the store and grabbed a cart while smiling at the soul next to me.

Hmm, I thought to myself. I guess I'll go to the clothes first. I walked over to the clothing and threw random items into the cart. I doubted that anyone really cared what they wore, as long as they had something to wear.

After that I absentmindedly began roaming the store just picking out things that would last us a while and throwing them into the cart. When I was done I went up to the counter to check out. She rang up my items wordlessly which was odd because almost all souls at least greeted you if not made conversation. But I didn't have time to ponder this because she hastily handed me my bags and I quickly left the store and headed towards the van. It took all my control not to just sprint up to the van and throw myself into Kyle's arms. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I kept at a normal pace.

I put the bags in the trunk and as I was climbing into the passenger seat, I heard a car pull up into a spot 2 spaces down from us. I didn't pay it any attention though that is until I heard that one word. Or more like those five words.

"Sunlight Passing Through the Ice?"

I froze and closed my eyes as the deep voice sounded from behind me. This wasn't happening. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to move on and forget about me. He was supposed to be happy.

He wasn't really here and in a minute I would open my eyes and no one would be there. I had probably just imagined the voice anyway.

"Sunny, who is that?" I heard Kyle ask and I then knew that I hadn't imagined this. He was really here and now I would have to deal with him. And Kyle. Grreeeattt.

I guess I had some explaining to do.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now complete. I know its short but I had to update something at least for you guys. I hope you haven't given up on the story. Well tell me what you think about it in your reveiw!!**

**(Now is where you press button below and vent out your feelings and thoughts abut the story.)**


End file.
